The Kyuubi and the Animal Girl
by DarkChild316
Summary: While on his way back to Konoha from a diplomatic meeting, Naruto goes into a jinchuuriki-induced rampage to save Lisanna from a group of mercenary mages out to kill her. After Lisanna falls in love with Naruto and his "feral" form, she rewards him for saving her. Naruto/Lisanna. AU. For The Keeper of Worlds. Please R&R.


I know everybody has been waiting to see this one since this series first started and now it's finally here. I present to you the eighth installment of my _**Naruto/Fairy Tail**_ crossover series which see's Naruto paired up with the other half of the Take Over sisters: Lisanna Strauss. So I hope everyone will enjoy this one since I've kept everyone waiting long enough.

Summary: While on his way back to Konoha from a diplomatic meeting, Naruto goes into a jinchuuriki-induced rampage to save Lisanna from a group of mercenary mages out to kill her. After Lisanna falls in love with Naruto and his "feral" form, she rewards him for saving her.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or _**Fairy Tail**_ or any of the characters in this story.

Author's Notes: Naruto is 18 and Lisanna is 17. Also this lemon is dedicated to my good friend and BETA Reader _**The Keeper of Worlds**_, who one year ago today, he and I first joined forces.

* * *

Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, was on his way back to Konoha from a diplomatic meeting he had in Kumogakure. Ever since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War and his team's victory over Madara Uchiha, the three newly christened Sanin (being given the title by Madara as a reward for defeating him) were frequent requests for missions.

Sakura, now the head of Konoha's Medical Unit was currently on an assignment in Sunagakure with the Sand Siblings and Sasuke, now the leader of the ANBU Corps was on a joint mission with Kirigakure in the Land of Waves with the rest of Taka (who had joined Konoha after the war with the exception of Suigetsu who had returned to his homeland of Kirigakure). And now Naruto was making his way back to Konoha after completing the meeting.

All of a sudden Naruto heard a scream of terror in another part of the forest he was currently speeding through. Naruto quickly turned and followed the screams and wondered what was going on and who was in trouble. He soon began to approach a clearing in the forest and he heard the screams becoming more distinct. As he arrived at the clearing, taking care to keep himself hidden, he was shocked at what he saw.

A group of guys were using different types of magic to beat on a defenseless young woman whose hands had been chained behind her back. The woman was a slender, petite young lady with shoulder-length white hair and blue eyes. The woman had been badly beaten and was nearly unconscious and now her assailants were moving in for the kill.

Enraged at the assailants for trying to kill a defenseless woman, Naruto felt his anger grow and his inner jinchuuriki began to take over his senses as he began to slowly transform. Before he knew what he has doing, he had slipped into his Version 2 Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki Mode and attacked the assailants in a blinding rage.

_**"One of a Kind" by Breaking Point begins playing**_

As the mercenary mages closed in on the helpless woman to kill her they were suddenly knocked back and away from her by a powerful wave of energy. As they recovered they looked up to see what happened and they were frightened to see what looked like a demonic red fox fully-armored in chakra bones and wood armor standing in front of the woman with its fangs and claws bared and ready to attack.

"What the hell is that!" said one of the assailants, a Lightning Mage with spiked-up blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in punk rocker-style clothing who appeared to be the leader.

"I don't know, but it's freaking us out man," said two more of the assailants. One was a white-haired, muscular Bullet Mage wearing a dark green sleeveless army vest and tan & grey camouflage cargo pants. The other was a towering and muscular bald-headed Chain Mage dressed in biker thug gear.

"Well I don't care what that thing is, I'm gonna kill it," said the final mage, a Swords Mage with wild, untamed long dark hair and tribal face paint dressed in the traditional war garb and armor of an ancient Samoan warrior.

"You're welcome to try, so are you gonna put up a fight or run like a bitch," Naruto said in an ominous demonic voice as he stood defensively in front of the young woman and the last thing she saw was the mercenary mages going on the attack before she finally blacked out.

"Garuda Flame!" shouted the Swords Mage who attempted to slash Naruto in half with a powerful wave of fire energy. But Naruto simply absorbed the flames into his demonic chakra cloak and he used his great speed to charge the Swords Mage who was knocked back with a powerful gore takedown winding him for a moment before he tried another attack.

"Demon Blade Crimson Sakura!" he shouted before focusing all his magical energy into one strike. But this proved to be in vain as Naruto shook of the attack and sent the mage flying back into a bunch of trees with a swing of his demonic tails. All of a sudden magical chains of energy wrapped around Naruto and he was being held down by the chains.

"I've got ya now, finish him up," the Chain Mage shouted to his partner just as he felt himself getting yanked forward as Naruto had taken hold of the chains with his mouth and pulled him forward before slashing at him with his wood & bone armored claws and the mage howled in pain before he was blasted back with a powerful shockwave of energy.

"Explosion Bullet," the Bullet Mage shouted as he fired a dark beam-like bullet with the power and force of a Category 5 hurricane. But Naruto shielded himself with a wall of chakra bones that he materialized before taking out the man with a barrage of Wood Release projectiles that badly injured the Bullet Mage taking him out of the picture.

"I've had enough of this, I'll finish him off myself." said the Lightning Mage who used his Lightning Explosion and punched the ground engulfing Naruto in a torrent of lightning and destroying much of the surrounding ground in the process.

But Naruto had had enough, and decided to end it by blasting the Lightning Mage and his beaten teammates into nothing with a Senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Bomb that absolutely wiped the mages off the face of the Earth.

Now that Naruto had finally eliminated the assailants, he now focused his attention on who they were after. After returning to his normal state, he rushed over to the injured woman and picked her up, deciding that it would be best to take her back to Konoha with him and get her some medical attention.

After gathering the young woman in his arms, he activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan he had gotten from Obito and Itachi as a keepsake for showing them the light and ending the war, and quickly used an accelerated version of Kamui to teleport the both of them back to the Hokage Mansion.

_**~Hours Later at the Hokage Mansion~**_

The white-haired woman began to stir and she slowly sat up to find herself in the bedroom of a large mansion. She looked at herself and found that her injuries had been healed and she was clothed in a simple kimono robe. She briefly wondered where she was since the last she could remember before passing out, she was being saved by that fox creature from the mercenary mages that were looking to kill her.

"Ah, you're finally awake." she heard someone say and she turned and slightly blushed to see Naruto enter the room and he was wearing his usual orange and black attire, except his black shirt was off and his jacket was unzipped exposing his muscular torso.

"I hope you're feeling okay. I had a close friend heal you're injuries. There wasn't anything really serious, but you were beaten up pretty badly. Once she was done healing you, she let you borrow one of her robes since your clothes were so badly torn from the beating you took." Naruto said and the woman smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you. I'm Lisanna Strauss by the way," the young woman, Lisanna said.

"Lisanna Strauss, of the Take Over siblings? Well that explains the Fairy Tail stamp on your thigh," Naruto said.

"Oh my God, I almost forgot about my friends from Fairy Tail. They don't know what's happened to me, they don't know where I am," Lisanna said in a full state of panic.

"Hey easy, calm down, I've already sent word to your guild mates in Fiore about where you are. I told them that you were safe and they said that you're brother and sister would be here to get you tomorrow. As far as where you are, you're in Konoha at the Hokage Mansion," Naruto explained and Lisanna's eyes widened at finally realizing who was standing in front of her.

"Wait a minute, I thought you looked familiar. You're Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze aren't you?" Lisanna said in awe and surprise.

"The one and only my lady," Naruto said and Lisanna was in awe of being in the presence of someone as powerful as Naruto, having heard all of the stories of his strength. It was at that moment that she came to the realization of what had saved her.

"So, that fox creature that saved me from those mercenary mages was you," Lisanna said and Naruto nodded before he closed his eyes and when he opened them again, his blue eyes had turned a harsh red with slit pupils. His whiskers grew thicker and he became surrounded in a shroud of chakra that took on the form of a fox.

Lisanna was amazed at Naruto's feral, animalistic form. And knowing that he was the one who had saved her life, she suddenly found herself getting aroused at Naruto's foxlike appearance, the red, animalistic eyes and the thick whisker marks and sharp fangs making him look all the more handsome than he already was.

As Naruto dispelled his chakra cloak, he was suddenly surprised when Lisanna walked up to him and framed his face before she fiercely kissed him. After recovering from his initial surprise, he cupped her face with one hand and returned the kiss with equal intensity, sliding his tongue into her mouth and absolutely overpowering her tongue thanks to his unrivaled stamina.

They soon broke the kiss and Lisanna came to a decision as to what she wanted. Even knowing that she'd probably get them both in trouble with her siblings for what she was going to do, she undid the sash of her robe and allowed it to slide off her body revealing her slender, petite body and Naruto (influenced by Kurama's chakra) licked his lips as Lisanna walked toward him with a sway in her hips before she playfully pushed him onto his back and straddled him.

"Come on Naruto-kun, I'm going to reward you for saving me," Lisanna said and Naruto smirked as he flipped Lisanna onto her back and he quickly stripped himself of his clothes before he fiercely kissed her again.

Blue soulful eyes gazed lustfully into slit red ones as Naruto and Lisanna's tongues began another energetic dance as they twirled around each other like two ballroom dancers. Lisanna reached up and stroked his whisker marks, her love of animals making her so fascinated by his "feral" looks.

Naruto broke the kiss with Lisanna and turned her attention to her breasts which, while not as big as her older sisters, were still nice and perky. Naruto liked his lips before he gripped her breasts. The whiskered blonde groped and kneaded the ample orbs and smoothly rubbed his fingers on the spaces of them.

The Animal Take Over mage moaned at this and she rubbed her calves together as she felt her arousal grow as the young Hokage played with them and caressed them. She seductively chuckled as he carefully rubbed her warm breasts together and sank his fingers into the pliable mounds.

He smothered them together and Lisanna moaned with giddy pleasure as she felt her lust growing stronger with each passing second. Naruto's feral never left his face as he massaged the orbs and kneaded them addictively. Naruto then gripped Lisanna's erect tits and tweaked them with his thumbs and fingers.

She whimpered in ecstasy as he rubbed his fingertips on them and twisted them. A blush came onto Lisanna's lovely face as Naruto played with her nipples and held them together. Naruto teased her tits before deciding to take things a step further and he proceeded to plant his mouth on them.

Lisanna moaned loudly as Naruto's sharpened teeth clamped down into her breasts and he ravenously suckled her nipples. Her bright blue eyes glistened with lust as the blonde's mouth carefully worked on her mounds and he massaged them. His fingers rubbed every last space of them and he caressed the orbs.

He then sharply bit into Lisanna's tits and grinded his teeth on them. She whimpered as he did so and her legs trembled and shook with lust as she gripped the sheets. Naruto noticed this and he smirked to himself at how aroused she had become. Naruto's tongue flicked the delicious orbs and hungrily brushed on them.

He squished them and kept them pressed together as he buried his fingers into the soft, warm pliable flesh. He carefully, yet sharply gnawed on them and his fingers teasingly massaged the ample spaces. Naruto took his mouth off Lisanna's breasts and began licking her neck and he smiled at her blushing reaction.

"Looks like someone's awfully sensitive, eh Lisanna-chan?" Naruto whispered in the Animal Take Over mage's ear and Lisanna simply purred while Naruto's tongue repeatedly brushed her neck and he groped her ample breasts to further raise her arousal. He kneaded and toyed with the perky orbs and his palms remained planted on her breasts.

Her legs cringed with lust and she felt as though she was in an ecstasy-induced haze as Naruto took to nibbling on her neck. He rubbed his sharp, fanglike canines on her neck and she trickled her fingers through his spiky blonde hair. Naruto sensed Lisanna's arousal and grinned as he decided he was done playing games as he finished nibbling her neck, leaving behind a bright red hickey.

Naruto then lowered his face down to her glistening pink folds that were wet with arousal from his relentless teasing. Naruto hungrily eyed her folds and used his thumbs to spread her folds apart to see walls of pure wetness within that made him lick his lips before he dug in and began to trace her folds with his tongue.

Lisanna moaned at this and she ran her fingers through the whiskered blonde's hair while holding his head to her womanhood urging him to continue while arching her back to give him all she had to offer. Naruto was more than happy to oblige as he continued to trace her folds with his tongue while beginning to prod away at her inner walls with his index finger and she loudly moaned from the pleasure he was receiving.

Naruto smirked at Lisanna's moan which sounded like music to his ears as he teased her folds with his tongue while he rubbed his index finger on her clit. He wriggled his fingers on her folds while continuing to smoothly and teasingly trace his tongue onto her clit. Lisanna began to pant with lust as Naruto teased her womanhood and prodded his fingers on her clit.

He smoothly licked her clit and she mewled at this as she cupped her breasts and began to grope the mounds. This suited Naruto perfectly as it gave him more wetness to taste as he kept licking Lisanna's clit as he kept her folds apart and wriggled his fingers inside of her crevices. The white-haired woman blushed heavily and continued to pant erratically as Naruto licked and teased her womanhood while she assisted him in raising her arousal by toying with her breasts.

Lisanna's lust burned hotter than a wildfire and continued to drive her crazy as she continued toying with her breasts, as Naruto slowly traced her folds with his tongue before entering it into her body and beginning to wildly lick her inner walls like a ravenous fox devouring its prey. Lisanna screamed in ecstasy as Naruto deeply licked into her inner caverns all the while savoring every last drop of her delicious wetness.

Naruto's tongue wagged from side to side inside of Lisanna's pussy and she squeezed her breasts together and began to lick her erect nipples out of pure lust. The sight of it was quite a show for Naruto and it showed him just how horny she had become from his teasing, which motivated him to continue pleasuring the Animal Take Over mage.

Lisanna soon felt herself getting close to her release and moaned loudly to alert Naruto. He got the message loud and clear and he smirked to himself before he practically buried his whole mouth into Lisanna's pussy and just went wild in his licking of her folds. This caused Lisanna to lose all control and she arched her back and screamed as loud as her lungs would allow as she finally climaxed.

Lisanna released her fluids onto Naruto's tongue where they were greedily licked clean by him before he stood up. After recovering from her explosive orgasm, Lisanna stood up as well and she cupped his groin which by now was as solid as a rock from tasting her innards and she sultrily giggled at this before she looked into his demonic red eyes and seductively smirked at him.

"Looks like it's my turn to _**blow**_ your mind Naruto-kun," Lisanna said and Naruto grinned at her as she slowly and teasingly started kissing his neck before she slowly kissed and licked her way down his body before reaching his cock and she licked her lips cat-style at the size of his cock as she began jerking him off while she held his balls in her other hand and toyed with them.

Naruto lowly moaned at Lisanna's soft touch and her skilled hands as she continued to stroke his member while trickling her fingers through his ballsac in her hand before she brought her face closer to it and began licking his cock. Naruto shivered in pleasure at the feeling of her smooth warm tongue running along the base and head of his cock.

Lisanna then opened her mouth allowing her to take his cock into her mouth. Naruto winced in pleasure at how warm her mouth felt as she swirled her tongue on the top of his member. She then tapped his hip and he correctly guessed that it was a memo to thrust as he gently placed his hand on her head and thrust into her mouth carefully.

After swirling her tongue around his cock a few more times, Lisanna opened her throat and took Naruto's cock as far down her throat as it would go. Lisanna's sucked on Naruto's member and her teeth lightly scraped the sides of his cock while her vocal chords massaged his cock adding to his stimulation.

Naruto moaned and he grinned with glee as Lisanna sucked on his cock while he sent his swollen length into her warm oral entrance while the hot saliva soaked his cock and the warmth of it, combined with the vibrations of Lisanna's vocal chords and the pleasurable sensation of her teeth lightly grazing his cock kept his member strong and stimulated.

Lisanna then did something unexpected by cupping her perky breasts and wrapping them around Naruto's hilt, making him groan at how soft the mounds of flesh felt on his cock while he thrust into them. The white-haired woman giggled at this while Naruto began to thrust into the breasts that held his cock within them as her erect nipples rubbed the veins of his manhood.

Naruto took his hand off Lisanna's head and focused more on his thrusts into the soft, pliable orbs of flesh while they massaged his manhood and the Animal Take Over mage's warm mouth made the thrusts all the more worth it. Lisanna held her breasts together on the blonde male's length and the soft, pliable orbs jiggled as she rubbed them together on it while continuing to suck him off.

Lisanna continued to swirl her hot tongue on Naruto's cock while his hilt thrust between her ample cleavage that rubbed on it and the woman moaned at the taste of his low tower while keeping her eyes focused on his cock. Lisanna held the perky mounds together as he pounded his throbbing erection through the mounds of flesh that held his member inside while her hardened nipples pleasured the muscular veins of his cock.

Lisanna's tongue twirled around Naruto's length until he groaned and released his semen inside her mouth. Naruto's cum splattered all over the inside of Lisanna's mouth and she let out a muffled moan as she swallowed as much of the semen as she could before taking her mouth off of it and whatever she hadn't swallowed trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

Naruto panted as Lisanna released his manhood and simply licked her lips as she stood up and Naruto instantly wrapped his arms around her. She did the same as he started walking Lisanna towards the bed until she fell back onto it and he crawled over her. They brightly smiled at each other and rubbed their noses together. Naruto moved his erection closer to Lisanna womanhood and began to rub it against her folds and Lisanna purred like a kitten urging him to continue.

"Shall we, Lisanna-chan?" Naruto asked his lover.

"Yes we shall Naruto, I need you so badly," Lisanna purred at him and that was all Naruto needed to hear as he slid himself into Lisanna's warmth, tearing though her hymen.

Lisanna winced in pain and she held on tightly to Naruto who kissed her to comfort her through the pain. Once she felt the pain fade away, she looked up at Naruto to signal to him that she was fine, and Naruto lustfully licked her cheek before he began thrusting into her core and she moaned at the size of him inside of her.

Naruto's length crashed against Lisanna's walls and she moaned as she bucked her hips and her walls grinded him. He placed his hands on either side of the white-haired beauty and she placed her hands on his shoulders. He rammed his cock into her innards and her breasts started jiggling from the strong impacts.

Lisanna moaned with Naruto as he shot his hips forward and banged his member into her wetness. Naruto moved in closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She pressed her lips against Naruto's and his wild, slit red eyes found themselves staring into her bright, cyan blue-colored eyes. He placed his hands on Lisanna's breasts and kneaded them as they bounced in his hold.

His tongue entered Lisanna's mouth and was greeted by her own. Naruto rumbled his hardness into her womanhood and she bucked her hips with each thrust. He fondled and massaged her perky mounds while banging his member into her walls. Lisanna rubbed the back of Naruto's head as he ran his erection into her tightness and she held onto him.

She ran her fingers through his spiky blonde hair before placing her left hand on his whiskered cheek and stroking it. The two worked their hips together as Naruto jetted his cock into her warmth and she let out muffled mewls of pleasure. He took his hand off Lisanna's breast and stroked her cheek in return as he plunged his vein-surrounded cannon into her warmth.

Naruto's hand held onto her bobbing breast while she rubbed her hand against the back of his head. Their tongues slithered against one another like two mating snakes as Naruto thrust into her wet caverns. She bucked her hips as he pounded his manhood into her tunnels and she held onto him with her other arm.

Naruto's erection flew into her tunnels and her tightening walls grinded its swift and powerful movements. He sharply rocketed his hips forward and she whimpered into his mouth. Naruto squeezed and played with her ample breast while the other one jiggled about freely. He separated his lips from Lisanna's and she loudly moaned as his hilt crashed into her innards.

She groaned as he became swollen within her tightness and she lovingly continued to stroke his whiskers as if she was fascinated by them. Lisanna reared her hips before wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist and sweat began to drip from the two while they worked their hips together.

He growled at Lisanna's growing tightness and she tenderly stroked his whiskers. The youngest of the Take Over siblings was glad her siblings weren't here to see this since knowing how much they adored her and with how protective they were of her; they'd probably overreact to the sight of their youngest sister being screwed senseless, in particular her brother Elfman.

Putting this thought aside for when the time came, she focused on grinding her lover's tower and he placed his other hand back on her breast. He squeezed and toyed with it as Lisanna placed both her hands on either side of his face. Lisanna and Naruto moaned in unison as their crotches repeatedly met from his powerful thrusts.

He pumped his erection into Lisanna's slimy, yet warm inner tunnels and she loudly moaned from the heavy impacts against her insides. Naruto's hips charged forward and thrashed his manhood within Lisanna's entrance. She felt the rate of his throbbing erection grow and he felt his lover's warmth becoming tighter by the minute.

He crushed his lips to Lisanna's and kissed her again while groping her ample chest. Her tongue licked and rubbed against his as her innards clamped on his member and tightly squeezed it. Naruto's manhood spasm before firing white rapids containing his seed until he filled up Lisanna's womb as they let out the biggest moans their lungs could produce.

The couple's released exploded from Lisanna's entrance and flowed down from there. Once Naruto pulled his member from Lisanna's warmth, he lie alongside her and she smiled at him. He stroked her cheek and she did the same for him.

"So how was that Lisanna-chan?" Naruto asked his new lover.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun, but it looks to me that you want some more," Lisanna said as she looked down at his cock that was still as hard as a rock.

"Well I guess you could say that," Naruto said and Lisanna giggled before she turned around and got on all fours before she shook her rear at him and Naruto approached Lisanna with a predatory grin on his face as he gripped her hips and reentered her warmth before beginning to thrust.

Lisanna kept her hands on the bed and blushed at how deep Naruto's member was reaching. She moaned and her breasts began to sway forth from his thrusts. Naruto held onto Lisanna as he drove his member into her walls and thrust into her inner caverns. The two lovers loudly moaned as Lisanna rutted her hips back to grind her lover's erection as it banged and thrashed about in her innards.

He rocketed his member forth into Lisanna's pussy and her plump smacked against his crotch. Naruto slammed his manhood into her warmth and she looked back at him and he could see the lust shimmering in her eyes. Naruto leaned forward and once again pressed his lips against Lisanna's.

Crimson eyes looked into sapphire eyes while the Hokage's manhood jetted into her innards and rubbed against her walls. They moaned into each other's mouths and rubbed their tongues against one another. He proceeded to play his hands on Lisanna's heaving breasts and toy with them as they heaved forth from his rapid movements.

Naruto and Lisanna's tongues rubbed against one another as they kissed and she reached back. She placed her hand on the back of his head and tenderly ran her fingers through his hair. Lisanna moaned as Naruto's cock traveled into her core and banged against her womb repeatedly.

He kneaded and fondled them while sinking his fingers into the orbs. This caused the Animal Take Over mage to become tighter on his lust-driven erection that flew into her tunnels and rubbed against her inner walls. Naruto pounded his member into Lisanna's innards and the sound of flesh hitting against flesh sounded throughout the bedroom.

Naruto let out a guttural moan as he charged his hips forward and sent his length pummeling into his lover's warmth. Lisanna's sapphire eyes shimmered bright with lust along with Naruto's slit red Jinchuuriki-influenced ones while he thrust into her wetness and toyed with her breasts. He held onto her bouncing mounds and caressed them excessively.

Naruto's stiffness pounded into Lisanna's core and he broke their kiss to lick the back of her neck. She closed her eyes blissfully as Naruto's tongue smoothly licked her neck while his cock thrashed and collided against her walls. Her moans were music to his ears as he licked and nibbled her neck and sent his glory pounding into her tunnels.

Naruto's member crashed into Lisanna's warmth and he smiled at how much she was enjoying it before beginning to kiss her cheek lovingly. He moaned with her and she turned her head to kiss his chin. Her kisses led back to his lips where she slammed her mouth against his and their tongues found each once again.

Naruto placed his left hand on Lisanna's clit and began rubbing it as he pounded his member into her tunnels. He ran his length into her body and she mewled inside of his mouth at him rubbing her clit again. Her lover nuzzled her as they parted licks to lick one another's tongue lustfully and she felt his length start twitching again.

After a few more thrusts, Naruto reared back with Lisanna as her lower orifice once again wrapped around his cock and he groaned as his length sprayed his seed about inside of her womb like a loose water hose. Their release burst out of Lisanna's warmth and poured down Naruto's testicles.

The two young lovers panted and rested against the wall with their kiss still in effect. Naruto and Lisanna's separated their lips and smiled at each other as they lay next to each other and nuzzled one another.

Naruto and Lisanna saw the lust smoldering in each other's eyes and knowing what they both wanted, they both lie beside each other before Naruto reentered her wetness while she lifted her leg. He slid his hands under Lisanna's side and pounded his hilt into her warmth while squeezing and rubbing her breasts together.

Lisanna moaned in absolute joy as Naruto kissed her cheek and he thrust into the white-haired beauty and her eyes had a glazed-over look of ecstasy in them while his eyes looked untamed with total lust. His crotch smacked against her ass while he pummeled his glory into the depths of her innards and he nibbled on her earlobe for a while.

Lisanna closed her eyes and moaned as loud as possible with Naruto's hilt rocketing into her wetness. She placed her hands on her breasts and groped them while he decided aid her in her teasing by beginning to tweak her hardened tits. Naruto moaned at Lisanna's entrance being tighter as he played with her hard nipples while ramming his hilt against her wetness.

She looked back at him and instantly kissed him while caressing his whiskered cheek endearingly. Her sparklingly blue eyes never left his gleaming, wild red ones as Naruto's crotch drove his cock into Lisanna's womanhood and she moaned into his mouth. Both of their tongues were locked in battle like snakes fighting for sexual dominance and Naruto's energy once again gave him the edge over Lisanna's.

Her breasts jiggled in her hold as Naruto pounded his member into her tunnels and despite the immense pleasure and ecstasy her mind was feeling, she never placed her leg down. The Sage moaned with Lisanna as he shot his member into her warmth and she looked into his passionate red eyes.

Even with their release just around the corner, neither gave up on pleasuring one another and Lisanna's fingers buried themselves in the softness of her breast with Naruto tweaking and turning it in response. Finally, Lisanna's pussy yanked her lover's length and it blasted her innards with thick ropes of semen.

Naruto pulled out of Lisanna and lie behind her while still kissing before they moved up the bed. She rested against him as he pulled up the blankets and covered them. The two of them kissed one another before falling asleep in one another's arms with lusty smiles on their faces.

_**~The Next Morning~**_

Mirajane and Elfman arrived at the Hokage Mansion eager to see their sister.

"I'm sure glad sis is okay," Elfman said.

"I agree, well come on let's go and see her., Mirajane said as she and Elfman entered the mansion and went up to see their sister. What they saw next was a complete shock to both of them as they saw their younger sister in bed with Naruto. Both of them were completely naked and smelled strongly of sex.

"MERCIFUL KAMI ABOVE AND BELOW!" Mirajane and Elfman shouted and this caused Naruto and Lisanna's eyes to snap open and they both looked in horror to see Mirajane standing in the doorway looking absolutely stunned and Elfman looking absolutely enraged.

"Na-mi-ka-ze, I hope you enjoyed yourself last night. Because it's going to be the last one you'll EVER have," Elfman growled as he jumped at Naruto, but stopped when his sister got between them on the bed with her arms held out defensively in front of Naruto.

"That's enough Elfman!" Lisanna screamed at her brother and Mirajane was shocked that her younger sister was standing up to Elfman.

"Lisanna, what are you…" Elfman started to say.

"What happened between us last night WASN'T Naruto-kun's fault. I was the one who asked for it. What we did was something that both of us wanted and neither of us regret doing," Lisanna firmly said surprising her brother.

"Lisanna, you mean that you love him?" Elfman asked.

"Yes Elfman, and I know that Naruto-kun feels the same way too, so please don't do something that going to get you hurt," Lisanna pleaded.

"What do you mean…" Elfman tried to say before Lisanna cut him off again.

"Oh come on Elfman, you know who Naruto-kun is, you know how powerful he is. If Naruto-kun had wanted to seriously defend himself, he could have stopped you the second you first threatened him," Lisanna bluntly said and Elfman, realizing that his sister had a point and seeing how much they both loved each other, he backed off.

"Sorry about that, I guess I overreacted a little bit, Elfman said to Naruto.

"It's cool, I understand how you feel about your sister and I expected as much," Naruto said.

"Well putting that aside, I'm just so glad you're okay Lisanna. Everyone's been so worried," Mirajane said.

"Well you can tell everyone I'll be just fine." Lisanna said.

"Wait, what do you mean, you're coming back to the guild with us, so can't you tell everyone that yourself?" Mirajane said.

"Actually, I've decided to stay here with Naruto-kun," Lisanna said shocking everyone in the room.

"But Lisanna…" Elfman and Mirajane said before she held up her hand to silence them.

"I've made my decision as to where I belong, and where I belong is here with the man I've fallen so deeply in love with," Lisanna said and Mirajane and Elfman smiled at their sister knowing her mind was made up and after getting dressed and saying their goodbyes Mirajane and Elfman tearfully departed leaving Lisanna to start her new life with Naruto.

_**~Eight years later in Fiore~**_

The core members of Fairy Tail was hanging out at the guildhall having fun with one another. Natsu and Lucy were now married as were Gray and Juvia and both couples had young children. Natsu and Lucy's child was named Layla and was a spitting image of Lucy except for her father's eyes, and Juvia and Gray's daughter who was a mirror image of Juvia except for her dad's hair color and eyes were named after Gray's late mentor Ur.

Mirajane and Laxus were also married now and had an infant boy named Leo who looked exactly like Laxus. Even Gajeel and Levy were together now and they had an infant son named Draco who was an exact clone of Gajeel. The biggest surprise was that Erza (now one of the Ten Wizard Saints) was married to Jellal and they were currently expecting a young child

"Master Natsu, Master Natsu," Happy said as he flew into the guild and was looking for Natsu, who was now the 6th Guild Master of Fairy Tail since Makarov had retired.

"Happy, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to call me master," Natsu said more amused than annoyed.

"Sorry Natsu, but someone's here to see us," Happy said before the doors to the guild opened and into the guild walked Naruto and Lisanna with their two children, a boy with blonde hair and azure blue eyes named Minato, and another boy with white hair and eyes of the same named Tobirama.

"LISANNA!" everyone happily said as they crowded around their former guild mate and hugged her before they all sat down.

"How have you guys been lately?" Mirajane asked her sister.

'Were doing just fine, but where's Wendy, Cana, Elfman and Evergreen?" Lisanna asked about the newlywed couple.

"Oh, well Wendy out on a date with Romeo and Cana's out on an S-Class job. As for Elfman and Evergreen, they're out on their honeymoon, I'm personally still surprised that they're together now," Natsu said.

"Well it took them long enough, I mean it was pretty obvious to everyone in the guild they both liked each other," Erza said.

"Hmm, that sounds exactly like what we've been saying about you and Jellal all these years now isn't it," Mirajane said with a smirk and everyone laughed at the blush developing on the faces of Jellal and Erza.

"But all jokes aside, how are you two and you're kids doing lately?" Lucy said.

"We're all doing great, and Minato and Tobirama have graduated from the academy, are on a team with Sakura and Sasuke's daughter Mikoto and are getting even stronger day by day. In fact, they've recent awakened their Rinnegan in both of their eyes," Naruto proudly said and everyone in the guild raised their eyes in surprise, and the two eldest Fairy Tail children were most interested.

"Wow is that really true you guys, can you show us?" Layla and Ur asked and Minato and Tobirama both nodded before they closed their eyes before opening them to reveal they're new Rinnegan eyes.

"Not bad you two, you may end up being just as strong as you're parents if not stronger," Layla said.

"I don't know about that, Ur would say that. I mean when you're the sons of the world's most heralded war hero, and you're named after two former Kage of the strongest village in the Five Elemental Nations, that's a lot for anyone to live up to," Ur said copying her mother's speech.

"Don't worry, we can handle it and besides, you two have your own expectations to live up to, being the daughters of two of Fairy Tail's strongest S-Class mages," Tobirama said.

"Yeah, not to mention Layla's dad is the Guild Master," Minato said.

"Hey, don't worry about me, because just like FedEx, I always deliver under pressure." Layla said emphatically and everyone, including his own wife smirked at Natsu and how his daughter had inherited her father's cockiness.

_"Those four are going to end up just like their fathers when they get older,"_ Lisanna thought to herself.

* * *

LOL, I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree does it. I have to say that this ending family scene is probably the one I've had the most fun writing to date. I thought that this time instead of just having Naruto and Lisanna have a child. I also had the other members of Fairy Tail have children.

And for anyone wondering, these are the couples that I would actually have if Fairy Tail was written in the way I would want it written (even though Natsu/Erza is my favorite pairing, but that's another story). BTW special thanks to my mentor _**Raptorcloak**_ for giving me the idea for naming one of Naruto's son's Tobirama after the white-haired Second Hokage. And I hope you guys enjoyed my idea of having Naruto tap into Kurama's chakra during the sex.

Now before I get out of here, I have a few announcements to make. First of all I am proud to announce that coming October of this year, I will be releasing the first story in a new crossover series titled _**Kitsune + Vampire**_, which will see Naruto paired up with the main females of another of my personal favorite anime: _**Rosario + Vampire**_. Speaking of _**Rosario + Vampire**_, I have a special surprise involving the main characters of the show coming on Halloween 2014.

Now the next time you'll see Lisanna will be in three-way action with her sister Mirajane in a Naruto/Mirajane/Lisanna lemon. Now I was going to do an Evergreen lemon next, however since I don't have a plotline for it yet and since I've gotten a massive amount of requests for a lemon story with Mavis Vermillion, I've decided to pair Mavis up with Naruto next.

Also I unfortunately have to push the date of my next Holiday Harem lemon back to July 4th since I don't have a solid plotline for my story yet and since Memorial Day weekend is my mother's 46th birthday. But don't worry, I still have one more story planned for this month. I won't say what it is, but I will say that it's gonna be big.

Well so long for now and thanks once again to my BETA Reader _**The Keeper of Worlds**_ who one year ago today first joined forces with me. And as always don't forget to read and review.

_**AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…..'CAUSE DARKCHILD136 SAID SO!**_


End file.
